Pretty Woman
by Cactus93
Summary: [Summerlight92 ft Cactus93] Park Chanyeol sedang mencari model pengganti. Ia menyuruh bawahannya agar mencari gadis dengan image polos. Naasnya, mereka justru membawa gadis pekerja di klub malam. Mampukah Chanyeol mengubah image liar gadis itu agar menjadi model sesuai keinginannya?"Kau sangat merepotkan, hyung!""Siapa suruh kau menghamili modelku!" CHANBAEK slight HUNHAN/KAISOO/GS
1. Prolog

**First collaboration!**

 **Summerlight92 & Cactus93**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **ᴥ PRETTY WOMAN ᴥ**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Supporting cast: Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Multi chaptered**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Suasana tegang mendominasi ruang kerja CEO agensi hiburan ternama—PCY Entertainment. Sosok pria dengan ciri khas telinga layaknya peri itu tengah duduk sembari menatap tajam pada dua orang bawahannya. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja dengan jemari tangan saling terkait di bawah hidung. Matanya sesekali melirik sosok wanita cantik yang tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan wajah tenang tanpa dosa. Seolah tak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sumber perang dingin ini.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Jangan marah lagi. Kasihan Sehunnie ..."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan juga padaku, Luhannie?"

Luhan berjengit mundur mendengar pertanyaan pria berkulit tan. Alisnya terangkat naik memandang aneh pria itu, "Kau siapa, ya?" tanyanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Aku Kim Jongin dan kau model ternama Park Luhan." Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan bibir bersungut kesal.

 _DUGH!_

"Ouch!" Jongin melotot pada sosok pria berkulit pucat yang baru saja menghadiahi sikutan mematikan di perutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah, Hyung! Kau selalu saja terpancing omongan pacarku! Diam atau nyawa kita habis detik ini juga!"

Oh Sehun—pria yang mengklaim sebagai kekasih Luhan, menatap Jongin dengan wajah datarnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Barusan kau memanggilnya Luhannie? Ya, mana boleh begitu! Dasar brengsek!" Sehun bersiap memukul kepala Jongin, akan tetapi—

 _PLETAK!_

—satu jitakan manis lebih dulu mendarat di kepalanya. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan, menoleh untuk memaki si pelaku pemukulan, namun urung saat ia mendapati sepasang mata menatapnya tajam dengan api kemarahan.

"Kau sama saja brengsek, Oh Sehun! Bisa-bisanya kau menghamili adikku!"

 _Glek!_ Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup usai menerima dua kalimat pedas yang dilayangkan oleh kakak Luhan, Park Chanyeol. Jongin tertawa saat melihat Sehun mati kutu di hadapan bos mereka.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa?!"

Seketika Jongin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia melirik Sehun yang diam-diam mengeluarkan senyum mengejek, membuat kekesalannya terpancing namun sebisa mungkin ia redam. Jika bukan karena sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang satu ini, Jongin tak perlu berada dalam situasi sulit seperti sekarang.

"Hhhhh ..."

Sehun dan Jongin kembali membatu saat mendengar dengusan panjang milik Chanyeol. Kedua pria itu berubah layaknya anak kecil yang tengah menunggu hukuman dari guru karena kesalahan mereka.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Kalian—"

"Oppa, jangan pecat Sehunnie, ya? Mau makan apa anakku nanti?" Luhan dengan santai berjalan mendekati Sehun, merangkul lengan kekasihnya, dan mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Tak lupa ia memberi binar mata layaknya _puppy_ kepada Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia baru saja memotong ucapan pria itu.

"Bisakah kau duduk diam sebentar saja, Park Luhan?" Chanyeol sudah letih menghadapi adik sekaligus salah satu modelnya yang sangat gemar membangkang perintahnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berjalan menghentak mendekati sofa.

"Hannie, jangan berjalan menghentak! Kasihan _baby_ kita," jerit Sehun panik melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Eh, iya. Aku lupa," cengir Luhan tanpa dosa, "Maafkan aku, Hunnie~"

Sehun menghela napas lega melihat Luhan mengubah cara berjalannya. Ia pandangi wanita itu yang kini sudah duduk manis di sofa sembari mengelus perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

Chanyeol semakin pusing menghadapi tingkah Sehun yang sama sekali tak menganggap dirinya ada di sini. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat drama picisan yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih itu.

Semua amarah Chanyeol bersumber dari sebuah surat dari dokter, yang menerangkan bahwa salah satu dari top model yang ia miliki dinyatakan positif hamil. Satu jam lalu, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Luhan mengganggu acara makan siang Chanyeol di ruangannya. Adik sekaligus modelnya itu melenggang masuk dengan senyuman manis, sembari menyerahkan amplop putih kepadanya, dan berkata, _"Biarkan aku cuti hamil ya, Oppa?"_

Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Luhan bisa 'kebobolan' oleh salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol kian frustasi, Luhan lebih memilih berkeluarga daripada karir gemilang yang sudah ia raih. Jika Luhan bukan adiknya, Chanyeol tak segan-segan menuntut kontrak Luhan yang masih berlaku 1 tahun lagi.

Satu-satunya cara yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini adalah mencari model pengganti untuk Luhan. Ia bisa saja mengambil salah satu _trainee_ yang dimiliki agensinya, tetapi kebanyakan para _trainee_ adalah gadis usia remaja yang belum matang. Chanyeol juga bisa mengoper model lain untuk menggantikan posisi Luhan. Sayangnya, semua artis, model bahkan grup idola yang ia miliki sudah mempunyai jadwal masing-masing dalam kurun 1 tahun ini.

Chanyeol bukan pimpinan kejam yang memaksa artisnya bekerja dengan jadwal yang berlebihan. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada mereka untuk menggantikan posisi Luhan.

Itulah sebabnya, Chanyeol memanggil orang yang bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghamili adik sekaligus modelnya, juga satu lagi orang kepercayaannya, agar mereka bisa mendiskusikan jalan keluar dari masalah Luhan yang dipastikan vakum karena kehamilannya.

"Keputusanku ..." sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat naik, mengeluarkan seringai andalannya saat melihat wajah tegang Sehun dan Jongin, "Carikan aku model baru dengan _image_ polos seperti Luhan. Kalian mengerti?"

Kedua pria itu mengangguk kaku layaknya robot.

"Dan aku menginginkan model itu dalam waktu satu minggu."

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak Chanyeol memerintahkan Sehun dan Jongin untuk mencari model pengganti Luhan. Mereka sudah mencari ke mana-mana, mulai dari kampus, mall, taman kota, pusat keramaian, namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap calon model baru yang mereka bawa, selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol.

"Waktu kita tinggal tersisa 2 hari lagi," desah Sehun frustasi. "Ke mana lagi kita harus mencari model pengganti Luhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jongin meneguk minumannya hingga habis, "Ini semua salahmu! Kalau saja kau memakai pengaman, dia tidak akan hamil!"

"Sssst! Jangan bicara keras-keras, Hyung!" protes Sehun kesal lantaran seisi kafe tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Saat ini keduanya sedang beristirahat di sebuah kafe langganan mereka yang berlokasi di kawasan Cheongdam. Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Sehun tengah menatap jalanan yang ramai dilalui kendaran, sementara Jongin membaringkan kepalanya pada meja. Keduanya sudah kehabisan cara untuk menemukan kandidat model pengganti Luhan yang sesuai dengan kriteria Chanyeol.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Gadis incaranmu datang."

Begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia merapikan kerah kemeja serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang dilanda mabuk asmara, Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sosok gadis yang sedang memesan kopi.

"Orang mesum sepertimu tak cocok dengan gadis polos seperti dia, Hyung," celetuk Sehun.

Jongin melotot. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak mesum? Kau bahkan sudah menghamili anak orang."

Sehun meringis lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dengar ya, dia itu meskipun terkesan polos tapi penampilannya sangat menawan," Jongin tersenyum lebar memuji gadis incarannya, hingga kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, "Tunggu—"

"Polos!" Baik Sehun maupun Jongin berteriak kompak seolah baru saja menemukan peti harta karun.

"Kau atau aku yang—"

"Aku saja yang maju!"

Sekian lama Jongin mengagumi gadis manis bermata bulat, yang juga merupakan pengunjung setia kafe langganannya, baru kali ini ia mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekati gadis itu. Kali ini Jongin berani bertindak karena sebuah alasan dan ia berharap alasan yang ia gunakan untuk berkenalan bisa lebih mendekatkan gadis itu padanya.

"Ehem." Jongin berdiri di samping meja, berdeham menarik perhatian gadis yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya.

Seakan menyadari suara orang lain, gadis itu mendongak, hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Jongin. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, lalu secepat kilat ia menundukkan kepala.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mendapati telinga gadis itu memerah. _Mungkinkah ..._

Satu asumsi menyeruak masuk dalam benak Jongin, menambah kadar kepercayaan diri pria itu. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, namun ia mencoba menjaga sikap. Ia pun menarik kursi kosong di depan gadis itu.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo—gadis bermata bulat itu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di sebuah ruangan CEO agensi ternama. Seingatnya ia baru saja berkenalan dengan Jongin, pria yang sudah lama ia perhatikan secara diam-diam karena sering mendatangi kafe favoritnya di kawasan Cheongdam.

Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Kyungsoo dengan mudah mengangguki permintaan Jongin agar ia bersedia menjadi model pengganti di agensi tempat pria itu bekerja.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu sedikit menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil. Salahkan saja ucapan Chanyeol yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo terpancing.

"Lumayan." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, membuat Jongin dan Sehun hampir berteriak kegirangan jika saja Chanyeol tidak berkata, "Sayangnya dia pendek dan terlalu montok."

Perempatan gadis siku imaginer tertempel pada kening Kyungsoo. Ia bersiap maju untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol, sebelum Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jadi kau menolak Kyungsoo, Hyung?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kenapa? Mau protes lagi?"

"Tidak, aku justru senang."

Jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memandang dengan kerutan samar di dahi masing-masing. Keduanya kini mengamati sosok Jongin yang tengah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"Daripada kau menjadi model, bagaimana jika kau menjadi istriku saja?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar secara dramatis. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Sehun memukul pelan lengan Jongin yang dianggapnya sudah tidak waras.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Hyung?!" desis Sehun tajam sambil tersenyum kecut pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berkacak pinggang di balik meja.

Jongin mengabaikan kalimat protes Sehun. Ia tetap fokus memandangi Kyungsoo. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipi tembam gadis itu.

Bibir Sehun berkomat-kamit, ia menebak Kyungsoo pasti akan menolak lamaran Jongin. Gadis mana yang akan menerima lamaran dari pria yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam. Pasti hanya gadis gila yang kehabisan akal karena menerima lamaran Jongin dengan sangat mudah.

"Iya, aku mau."

Dan gadis yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kyungsoo.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menepuk keningnya frustasi, kontras dengan Jongin yang seketika melakukan selebrasi konyol karena lamarannya diterima oleh sang pujaan hati. Gadis yang sudah lama ia incar untuk menjadi pendamping hidup—bukan sekedar kekasih.

"Oh Sehun ... Kim Jongin ..."

Suara _bass_ yang terdengar menggelegar membuat suasana ruangan kembali tegang.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," Chanyeol merasa umurnya kian memendek lantaran kinerja Sehun dan Jongin yang dianggapnya tidak becus. "Kalian harus membawa model baru itu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam!"

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Jongin meringis lebar di hadapan Sehun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan amarahnya. Sesekali ia mengernyit karena suara keras dari musik yang tengah diputar dalam sebuah klub malam.

Buntut dari kejadian lamaran Jongin di ruangan Chanyeol tadi siang, membawa petaka bagi Sehun dan Jongin karena waktu mereka hanya tersisa kurang dari 24 jam. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan memberikan ancaman pada hubungan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing jika tidak segera mendapatkan model sesuai kemauan Chanyeol.

Untuk meredam emosi Sehun, Jongin membawa pria itu ke sebuah klub malam yang terletak di pinggiran distrik Gangnam. Sayang, bukannya mereda emosi Sehun malah kian menjadi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Hyung!"

Jongin mulai bosan mendengarkan umpatan kesal Sehun yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pelan-pelan ia mulai menyesap cairan dari _red wine_ yang ada dalam gelasnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang merengek tak bisa mendapatkan permen.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Ia lebih fokus berkutat dengan ponselnya, berkirim pesan pada Kyungsoo usai mereka bertukar nomor ponsel.

Melihat sikap cuek Jongin, Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang menghadiahi jitakan manis di bagian belakang kepala pria itu.

" _YA_!"

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Iya, cerewet!" Jongin berdecak kesal. Ia berniat membalas pesan Kyungsoo lebih dulu, tetapi perhatiannya teralih pada sosok gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk pekerja di klub malam tersebut.

Menyadari arah pandangan Jongin, Sehun ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Pria berkulit pucat itu memperlihatkan reaksi yang serupa dengan Jongin.

Tepat di dekat pintu bar _coboy_ , sosok gadis berdiri di sana dengan _dress_ warna merah super ketat di atas lutut. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi dengan _dress_ tanpa lengan, terlebih dengan belahan dada yang sedikit menyembul di bagian atas.

Yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin tercengang, bagaimana gadis dengan hiasan _eyeliner_ tipis di wajahnya itu bisa tersenyum bak malaikat. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya layaknya iblis yang mampu menggoda para pria di luar sana.

"Hun-ah, apa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?" Jongin bertanya usai mendapati reaksi Sehun tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun pada sosok gadis yang kini tengah melenggang dengan santai, mendekati salah satu pengunjung pria yang duduk seorang diri di sofa. Kembali, keduanya di hipnotis oleh senyuman gadis itu yang sangat menawan.

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap kemudian mengeluarkan seringai mereka.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan modelnya."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Berawal dari permintaan kolaborasi **Summerlight92** dan **Cactus93** grup FFN di Line kemarin senin… terciptalah ff ini^^

if you like, please leave review^^

see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 1

"Kita sudah mendapatkan modelnya!"

Jongin dan Sehun melakukan _high five_ dengan senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing. Tak sedikit reaksi keduanya ini mengundang perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar, khususnya wanita-wanita penggoda yang haus akan belaian para pria.

"Butuh teman minum, pria tampan?"

Entah muncul dari mana, seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Jongin. Sehun tersedak ketika melihat jemari wanita itu dengan nakal bergerilya di sekitar dada bidang Jongin yang terbalut kemeja warna _navy blue_. Bukan hanya pakaian seksi super ketat yang dikenakan wanita itu, bibir sensual semerah darah turut membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Ketahuilah, Sehun tak suka dengan _make up_ wanita itu yang menurutnya sedikit menor. Yang ia sukai hanyalah seorang wanita dengan binar mata seperti seekor anak rusa polos, pikirannya langsung melayang kepada sosok wanita yang akan tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Hm, daripada menemaniku minum ..." Jongin meletakkan gelas miliknya di atas meja bar, lantas mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita itu, "aku lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu, _Honey_ ~"

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun tersadar akan lamunannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Belum sempat ia mengajukan protes, Jongin sudah memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Bantuan?" wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Jongin penuh selidik.

Jongin mengangguk dengan _smirk_ andalan yang dinilai mematikan bagi para wanita di luar sana. Ia mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya pada sosok wanita yang mengenakan _dress_ super ketat setengah paha. Sosok itu tengah bercengkerama dengan seorang pria sembari menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa nama wanita itu ..."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **~First collaboration Summerlight92 and Cactus93~**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **ᴥ PRETTY WOMAN ᴥ**

 **.**

 **ɛɜ**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bee_ , kau sudah selesai?"

Senyuman mempesona terukir di bibir wanita yang baru saja dipanggil oleh rekannya. "Kita sudah selesai bekerja. Seharusnya kau memanggil nama asliku, Hyorin."

"Ah, maaf." Wanita bernama Hyorin itu menjulurkan lidahnya sebentar sembari menggaruk tengkuk, memperlihatkan cengiran polos tanpa dosa. "Aku terbiasa memanggilmu _bee_ , Baekhyunnie~"

Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu melengkung sempurna layaknya bulan sabit, "Ya, semua orang terbiasaku memanggilku seperti itu," ujarnya menanggapi penuturan Hyorin.

"Hanya mereka yang bertemu denganmu di sini," Hyorin tergelak, "Di luar sana, orang-orang mengenalmu sebagai Baekhyun."

Senyuman penuh arti kembali menghiasi bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu menutup pelan loker kerja usai mengambil tas kecil miliknya.

"Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Baekhyun seraya menepuk punggung Hyorin.

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan, Baekhyunnie~"

Lagi, Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Hyorin memanggil nama kecilnya. Dalam hati ia mendengus geli, bagaimana bisa panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir Hyorin sangat kontras dengan penampilannya sekarang. Kemaja warna _soft pink_ dengan bawahan rok mini di atas lutut, setelan pakaian yang sangat pas membalut tubuh Baekhyun, hingga memperlihatkan lekukan _s-line_ miliknya yang sangat sempurna.

Keluar dari klub tempatnya bekerja, Baekhyun disuguhi suasana jalanan menuju arah flatnya yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari lampu-lampu jalan.

Bekerja sebagai _host_ di sebuah klub malam yang terletak di pinggiran distrik Gangnam, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa pulang di atas jam 12 malam. Jika ditelisik dari penampilannya yang terbilang seksi dan menggoda, sudah dipastikan Baekhyun menjadi incaran para pria hidung belang di luar sana. Kendati demikian, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dihantui rasa takut. Baekhyun selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukan proteksi diri.

Langkah Baekhyun melambat seiring alarm bahaya yang berdengung dalam kepalanya. Sejak keluar dari klub, Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Semula Baekhyun memilih cuek dan terus melenggang dengan santai menuju flatnya. Namun lama-kelamaan ketenangannya mulai terusik dan memaksa Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun berbalik sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

 _BUGH!_

"ARGH!"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Jujur saja, pukulan yang ia layangkan barusan termasuk ringan. Namun ia tak menyangka dengan mudah menumbangkan sosok pria berkulit tan yang langsung tersungkur di jalan. Belum sempat ia bertanya, perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada sosok pria berkulit pucat yang masih mematung di tempat dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT BANTU AKU BERDIRI, BODOH!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi melihat pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu lekas bergerak membantu pria berkulit tan yang baru saja mendapat pukulannya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, tidak lagi memasang kuda-kuda seperti semula. Kali ini memilih bersedekap sambil memandangi kedua pria itu penuh selidik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

"Apa masih pantas kau bertanya, hah?! Tidak lihat pipiku memar karena wanita itu?!"

"Pfft ..." Baekhyun gagal menahan tawanya melihat reaksi pria yang baru saja mendapat pukulannya terkesan berlebihan, "Aigoo, kau berlebihan, Tuan Hitam. Pipimu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku tidak memukulmu sekeras itu."

Hening selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tawa milik Sehun yang begitu keras. Baekhyun menatap heran karena menganggap pria itu sakit jiwa.

"Diam kau, albino!" Pria berkulit tan yang tidak lain adalah Jongin langsung menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu memanggilku tuan hitam?! Warna kulitku ini eksotis, tahu!"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Tetap saja di malam hari kau tidak terlihat, Tuan," jawabnya enteng dan semakin membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kepulan asap imajiner membumbung tinggi dari kepala Jongin. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

 _Tahan emosimu, Kim Jongin. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupmu._

"Cukup!" Jongin berujar tegas, "Kami perlu bicara denganmu!"

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian. Untuk apa bicara denganku?" tanya Baekhyun waspada. "Kalian ini penguntit, ya? Ayo mengaku!"

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun hanya saling memandang, lantas menyeringai kompak. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit gugup.

Sesuai dugaan, saat Jongin dan Sehun mendekat, Baekhyun kembali melayangkan pukulan. Sayang gerakannya terbaca dengan mudah sehingga Jongin dan Sehun berhasil menghindar.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!" Baekhyun menjerit panik ketika Sehun berhasil membopong tubuhnya layaknya karung beras. Ia terus meronta saat menyadari kedua pria tak dikenalnya itu membawanya pergi. Mau berteriak minta tolong pun percuma saja, mengingat jalanan sangat sepi.

Tak kehabisan akal, Baekhyun lantas melakukan sesuatu agar bisa menyelamatkan diri.

"HYUNG, DIA MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU!"

Jongin yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sehun hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dalam hati mengumpat habis-habisan sosok Baekhyun yang ia pilih bersama Sehun untuk menjadi model baru pengganti Luhan.

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh kompak pada wanita paruh baya yang baru saja mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka. Keduanya mengangguk kecil, mencoba terlihat baik meski kontras dengan _gesture_ tangan yang terus mengusap pipi dan telinga masing-masing.

 _TRAK!_

"Bibi, aku tambah satu porsi lagi!"

"Tentu!"

Jongin dan Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun tampak lahap menghabiskan satu porsi _chicken feet_. Dalam hati keduanya menyesal menuruti kemauan Baekhyun yang bersedia diajak berbicara asalkan dibawa pergi ke sebuah kedai makan pinggir jalan. Karena sekarang mereka justru menyaksikan wanita itu menikmati hidangan kaki ayam yang biasa dipanggang dengan saus lada merah. Biasanya wanita akan malu memakan hidangan ini jika sedang berkencan dengan seseorang.

Hei, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak merasa malu. Memangnya mereka sedang berkencan?

"Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun heran mendapati dua pria di depannya memilih meminum air putih.

Gelengan kompak yang diberikan Jongin dan Sehun hanya disambut decakan mengejek dari Baekhyun. Ia meneguk _soju_ , lantas menatap binar si pemilik kedai yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanannya. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan gembira layaknya anak-anak, sebelum kemudian kembali melahap makanan tersebut.

"Hyung, kau yakin orang seperti ini yang kita pilih?" bisik Sehun meragu akan keputusan mereka sebelumnya.

Jongin menghela napas, "Memang sikapnya menyebalkan, tapi ... apa kau tidak lihat barusan dia memperlihatkan sisi polos yang termasuk kriteria Chanyeol-hyung?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, Hyung. Hanya saja—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" potong Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku, eoh?!"

"Kami ingin menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan," jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Pekerjaan?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Pekerjaan apa?"

"Mo—"

"Tentu saja melayani seseorang!"

" _Uhuk!_ " Baekhyun tersedak makanan yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan. Sementara Sehun melayangkan tatapan protes, bersiap menyanggah jawaban Jongin namun justru mendapat pelototan tajam pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melayani seseorang, hah?!" amuk Baekhyun dan seketika menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya. Baru sadar jika ada pengunjung lain di kedai yang mereka datangi.

"Itu memang pekerjaanmu di klub malam 'kan?"

"Ck, aku ini bekerja sebagai _host_ , tahu! Tugasku hanya menemani minum pengunjung klub, tidak lebih." Baekhyun meletakkan gelas _soju_ dengan kasar. "Aku menolak jika kau menyuruhku melayani se—mmmmph!"

Jongin masih setia membekap mulut Baekhyun, sampai kemudian terdengar pekikan kesakitan darinya. _Well_ , Baekhyun baru saja menggigit tangan Jongin lantaran merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Siapa suruh membekap mulutku seenaknya?!"

"Kau yang terlalu banyak bicara?!"

"BERISIK!" kesabaran Sehun mulai habis mendengar dua orang itu bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing. Sehun melirik Jongin dengan pandangan tajam menusuk, yang hanya disambut dengusan kesal pria itu. Sepertinya Jongin menaruh dendam kesumat pada Baekhyun karena sudah memukul wajahnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menemui kenalan kami saja, Nona Baekhyun. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya seharian di apartemennya," ucap Sehun terpaksa mengikuti alur permainan Jongin. Ia bisa menunggu penjelasan pria itu nanti setelah mereka bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lantas kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Tunggu, dari mana kalian tahu namaku?"

"Kau pikir kami sebodoh itu untuk tidak bertanya pada orang-orang di klub tadi?" sindir Jongin yang segera dibalas jitakan penuh sayang dari Sehun. Ia bersiap protes namun seketika bungkam setelah mendapati raut dingin menakutkan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sehun setelah situasi kembali tenang.

"22 tahun."

"MWO?!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Jongin. Entah mengapa bersama pria berkulit tan itu selalu terbawa emosi. "Kau mau protes lagi?!" tanyanya sengit.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Ternyata dia hanya 1 tahun di atas Kyungsoo."

"Dia bahkan lebih muda 3 tahun dari Lulu, Hyung," sahut Sehun mengabaikan cibiran Jongin saat ia menyebut panggilan kesayangannya untuk Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, eoh?!" Baekhyun paling benci jika ada orang-orang yang membicarakannya dari belakang. Ia lebih suka mereka berkata jujur tentang dirinya.

"Tidak, kami hanya terkejut dengan umurmu," jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kerutan samar di dahi.

"Saat melihat penampilanmu di klub tadi, kami mengira umurmu lebih tua dari kami," Jongin memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh penilaian.

"Tapi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun," tambah Sehun. Kedua pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melakukan _high five_.

Sementara Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan bibir mengerucut yang sempat tertangkap oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka langsung terdiam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada _soju_.

"Beritahu kami di mana tempat tinggalmu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kami akan datang untuk menjemputmu," tutur Sehun.

"Pagi?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. "Memangnya aku harus menemani kenalan kalian dari pagi?"

Dua pria itu mengangguk kompak.

"Aku terbiasa bangun agak siang," Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelasnya, "Kalian tahu sendiri aku selalu pulang jelang pagi usai bekerja di klub."

Kali ini wajah Jongin dan Sehun berubah iba. Mereka memang belum mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang Baekhyun. Tapi jika melihat bagaimana pekerjaan wanita yang masih terbilang muda ini, tentu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang sekitar jam 10. Bagaimana?" tawar Jongin. Biarlah ia berbaik hati untuk masalah yang satu ini.

" _Call!_ "

Senyuman mempesona Baekhyun membuat dua pria itu bungkam seribu basa. Lantas diam-diam saling melempar seringaian mereka.

 _Kami memang tidak salah memilih model pengganti Luhan._

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai janji Jongin dan Sehun mendatangi flat tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Semalam keduanya mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan akhirnya mendapati fakta jika wanita itu tinggal sendirian. Baekhyun hanya berkata bahwa dirinya seorang yatim piatu.

Jongin dan Sehun menghormati privasi Baekhyun, dan mereka tidak punya hak untuk mengorek informasi wanita itu lebih dalam. Biarkan mereka saling mengenal seiring berjalannya waktu, meski kesan kurang menyenangkan dalam pertemuan pertama mereka masih membekas.

"Hyung, ini sudah lewat 5 menit," ucap Sehun memberitahu setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Jongin menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka harus bekerja keras membuat Baekhyun memenuhi kriteria Chanyeol sebagai model pengganti Luhan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Jongin siap melemparkan sumpah serapahnya, sebelum penampilan Baekhyun membuat bola matanya nyaris keluar. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?!" pekiknya heboh.

Baekhyun menunduk, memeriksa penampilannya dengan teliti sebelum bertanya, "Ada yang salah?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Batin keduanya menjerit melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang kelewat seksi. Kemeja ketat warna _cream_ dengan dua kancing di atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang membuat pria-pria di luar sana hanya mampu meneguk ludah mereka. Bawahan _mini skirt_ dengan warna putih gading, mengekspos bagian paha dan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut _high heels_ warna hitam.

"Kalian kenapa?" Baekhyun semakin bingung mendapati perubahan ekspresi wajah Jongin dan Sehun yang terlihat horor. "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Ya," Sehun berdecak pelan.

"Amat sangat salah." desis Jongin. "Semua yang kau pakai tidak ada yang benar."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendelik tajam, "Memang aku harus memakai apa? Apa kalian menyuruhku tidak memakai sehelai benang pun?!"

"T-tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kenalan kami tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan!" ralat Sehun, lantas melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. Secara kompak keduanya membatin hal serupa.

 _Kami tidak ingin dipecat karena membuat 'adiknya' berdiri tegak._

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Ia sudah bersiap memberikan penolakan keras jika _client_ yang dimaksud Jongin dan Sehun akan menyuruhnya telanjang bulat.

"Lalu aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa?"

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

Keheningan mendominasi suasana di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun. Tak ada satupun perbincangan di antara mereka. Sehun memilih fokus menyetir, sementara Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol soal calon model pengganti Luhan yang akan mereka bawa ke kantor.

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Wanita itu duduk di jok belakang, lengkap dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang masih mendominasi wajahnya sejak ia keluar dari sebuah salon. Baekhyun terus-menerus mengusap tatanan rambutnya, juga gaya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kalian yakin aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Mengingat pertemuan mereka semalam, Baekhyun jelas tidak mau jika hanya dikerjai oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Ia berhak untuk menaruh curiga pada mereka bukan?

"Ya, memang penampilan seperti itu yang bos kami inginkan. Bos kami menginginkan gadis dengan _image_ polos untuk menjadi model pengganti di agensi kami," cerocos Sehun tanpa sadar membocorkan rencananya dengan Jongin.

"Oh, pantas saja. Penampilanku memang terlihat seperti gadis polos—TUNGGU! MODEL PENGGANTI?!"

 _CKIT!_

Suara berdecit ban mobil terdengar kala Sehun menginjak rem secara mendadak.

"Oh Sehun?"

Geraman tertahan penuh emosi membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Pria itu melirik was-was pada Jongin yang menghadiahinya tatapan tajam menakutkan. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, "Hyung ... aku tidak sengaja," cicitnya penuh sesal.

"APA MAKSUDNYA MODEL PENGGANTI?!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat sambil mengepalkan tangan, berusaha meredam emosinya. Bukan hanya teriakan Baekhyun, suara klakson yang saling bersahutan turut membuat gendang telinganya serasa mau pecah.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" bentak Jongin pada Sehun yang segera dituruti pria itu. Ia bahkan tak segan menambah kecepatan mobil, daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Baekhyun mulai panik karena kecepatan mobil terus bertambah, "Sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang kalian tawarkan padaku, hah?!"

"Ck, dia benar-benar cerewet sekali, Hyung," bisik Sehun mulai frustasi, "Kau saja yang jelaskan padanya, daripada dia terus mengoceh seperti burung beo."

"APA?!" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan cibiran Sehun. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, lantas mengulang kembali apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"ARGH! TELINGAKU!"

Jongin panik ketika menyadari mobil sedikit oleng. Ia berusaha menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun, sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa kembali menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Kedua pria itu sama-sama mengatur napas yang menderu tak beraturan, sementara Baekhyun kembali duduk di jok belakang dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Untung kita masih selamat, jika tidak—" Jongin menengok ke belakang dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Baik, kami mengaku salah padamu karena sudah berbohong, tapi kami tidak punya pilihan."

"Kau pernah mendengar PCY Entertainment?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun seketika berubah. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama perusahaan yang disebutkan Jongin. _Bukankah itu agensi hiburan yang diimpikan Hyorin?_

"Aku hanya tahu dari temanku jika itu adalah agensi hiburan," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami harus memastikan jika kau tahu informasi seputar tempat bekerjamu yang baru, walau hanya sedikit," lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lantas mendelik kaget, "Tunggu, maksud kalian aku akan bekerja di sana?"

"Ya, kau akan bekerja sebagai model di PCY Entertainment."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar, kepalanya serasa pening atas fakta baru yang diketahuinya terkait pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Jongin dan Sehun. Dalam hati ia menahan emosi lantaran merasa dibohongi dan dimaanfaatkan.

"Setelah menandatangani kontrak nanti, bukan hanya gaji sebagai model yang menggiurkan, kau juga akan mendapatkan berbagai fasilitas mewah dari agensi kami, seperti apartemen, mobil—"

"APARTEMEN?!"

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam, lantas menoleh kompak ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan binar mata Baekhyun yang begitu terang. Keduanya berseru senang dalam hati melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tampaknya tertarik dengan iming-iming fasilitas yang akan didapatnya setelah bergabung dengan agensi mereka. _Well_ , ini fakta, bukan hanya kebohongan semata untuk mengelabuhi Baekhyun, asalkan kinerja wanita itu baik dan sesuai kemauan agensi, serta mendapat respon positif dari publik.

"Tapi ..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu, "Aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman di bidang _modelling_. Aku tidak yakin jika aku—"

"Jangan khawatir, kami bisa membantumu. Sekarang, kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk bersedia menjadi model pengganti di agensi kami. Jika tidak, bos akan memecat kami," jawab Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Sehun hanya melongo melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

 _Wow, Jongin-hyung benar-benar memiliki bakat dalam berakting_.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Obrolan terhenti sejenak saat ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba berdering keras. Mata pria itu sempat membulat sempurna, raut panik terukir di wajahnya, sebelum berubah raut tenang.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan teliti, berusaha ikut mendengarkan apa yang pria itu bicarakan dengan si penelepon.

"Bos kami sudah menunggumu. Kita harus bergegas sekarang," ucap Jongin memberitahu. "Kau sudah siap?"

Butuh keheningan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya terdengar teriakan penuh kegembiraan milik Jongin dan Sehun ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Nama bos kami adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia pria yang sangat tegas dan juga perfeksionis. Kau harus menjaga sikapmu saat bertemu dengannya, _arraseo_?"

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat dan kembali fokus menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui. Pikirannya kembali berkelana ke mana-mana, seiring helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

 _Semoga aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan._

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

Mata sebulat kelereng itu memancarkan aura dingin, menyatu dengan dinginnya angin buatan yang berhembus dari AC yang tertempel pada tembok bercat cokelat keoranyean. Chanyeol menatap penuh penilaian pada sosok wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi ..." ada jeda sejenak dalam suara Chanyeol, "namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon, sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan. Ada dua orang pria dengan warna kulit kontras berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan wajah tegang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?" Sehun angkat bicara memecah keheningan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan aura dingin yang mendominasi ruangan.

"Hmm ..."

Barangkali Chanyeol memang suka membuat kedua pria yang lebih muda darinya itu di rundung perasaan harap-harap cemas. Bibir tebalnya masih terkatup rapat, agaknya tengah berusaha memantapkan hati untuk mengambil pilihan riskan yang menyangkut nama baik agensinya.

Ingin tahu bagaimana penilaian Chanyeol terhadap sosok Baekhyun?

Baekhyun adalah calon terbaik yang berhasil dibawa Jongin dan Sehun. Pandangannya turun, menatap selembar kertas putih yang menampilkan data diri gadis di hadapannya. Dengan usia 22 tahun, Chanyeol menilai bahwa usia tersebut sangat pas bagi seorang perempuan untuk terjun dalam dunia _modelling_.

Secara postur tubuh, Baekhyun terbilang memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih berenda lengan tiga perempat dan rok pendek pas di atas lutut yang mengembang. Rambut panjangnya dikepang ke samping, membuat penampilan gadis itu tampak menawan, meski terkesan sederhana.

Bicara soal paras, Chanyeol tidak menampik jika Baekhyun memiliki pesona tersendiri. Mata sipit yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, hidung mungil mancung, bibir merah muda tipis dan kulit putih bersih.

Demi Zhu—kucing kesayangan Luhan, jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia berpikir dirinya sudah meninggal sampai bertemu dengan sosok malaikat yang begitu rupawan.

"Kau sebelumnya bekerja di minimarket?"

Baekhyun mendelik kaget dan seketika memicing tajam pada dua pria di sampingnya yang seketika meringis lebar.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol heran mendapati tak ada jawaban yang menyahut pertanyaannya.

"I-iya, Sajangnim. Sebelumnya saya bekerja di minimarket," jawab Baekhyun mati-matian menahan rasa gugup karena baru saja berbohong. Dalam hati ia memaki Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah memalsukan pekerjaannya.

Sebelum tiba di hadapan Chanyeol, mereka memang menyuruh Baekhyun mengisi berkas data diri. Hanya saja untuk bagian pekerjaan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengisinya karena Jongin dan Sehun menyuruh untuk mengosonginya saja.

"Kau hanya lulusan SMA?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tanpa sadar menautkan kedua jemari tangannya. Entah mengapa ia sedikit terusik jika seseorang terkesan mempermasalahkan riwayat pendidikannya yang hanya sebatas SMA saja.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu, Hyung?" tanya Sehun mulai gemas karena Chanyeol terkesan terlalu berbelit menilai Baekhyun.

"Tidak, asalkan dia mampu menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai model dengan baik, bagiku tidak masalah," jawab Chanyeol. _Well_ , sejak awal ia memang sudah tertarik dengan calon model pengganti yang dibawa oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Sangat memenuhi kriterianya, dari secara penampilan dan juga _attitude_.

Oh, andai saja kau tahu kenyataannya yang sebenarnya Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi?"

Hanya dalam satu tarikan napas, Chanyeol berujar, "Ya. Kau lolos."

"YE— _umm._ " Belum sempat Baekhyun bersorak gembira, Jongin dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dan sukses mengundang perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon yang tengah ia gunakan untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya. "Ada apa?"

Tak ingin gelagat Jongin dan Baekhyun mengundang rasa curiga, Sehun dengan cepat memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung. Apakah berkas perjanjian kontraknya sudah siap?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Chanyeol menutup telepon, lantas menyandarkan punggung pada kursi hitam empuknya. "Nanti, setelah Baekhyun melakukan uji coba sesi pemotretan."

"MWO?!"

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Chanyeol menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya, "Seulgi, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Satu lagi sosok perempuan mengenakan _blazer soft blue_ dengan rok pensil pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Ia melangkah masuk mendekati meja atasannya, "Sudah, Sajangnim. Semua kru sudah siap di studio pemotretan," sekilat matanya melirik ke arah Jongin.

Sadar dengan kondisi tangan yang masih membekap mulut Baekhyun, Jongin dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya. Baekhyun lekas menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin setelah hampir kehabisan napas karena ulah Jongin.

"Bagus. Tolong antarkan Baekhyun ke ruang ganti. Ia harus bersiap untuk uji coba sesi pemotretan," titah Chanyeol.

"Baik, Sajangnim." Seulgi tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Mari, Nona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian untuk meminta bantuan. Ia jelas tidak siap untuk berpose di depan kamera tanpa persiapan apapun, karena ia tak punya pengalaman di bidang _modelling_.

"Nanti kami akan membantumu. Sekarang turuti saja apa perintah sajangnim," bisik Jongin sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan pasrah.

Sehun sedikit was-was jika Baekhyun nanti gagal melalui uji coba sesi pemotretan. "Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jongin mengggeleng, lantas melirik Chanyeol yang tanpa mereka tahu sedari tadi mengumbar senyuman. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, belum pernah melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini? Cepat ke studio dan bantu kru yang lainnya," titah Chanyeol pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, kedua pria itu hanya mengangguk lesu dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Mendahului Chanyeol yang selanjutnya menyusul dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

Luhan baru saja sampai di kantor agensi kakaknya, sekaligus tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini ia berencana melihat keadaan Sehun dan Jongin, ingin tahu apakah mereka sudah berhasil menemukan model penggantinya. Mengingat belakangan ini ia tidak bisa intensif menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun karena tugas berat yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Ish, Oppa benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja membuat calon keponakannya harus berjauhann dengan ayahnya," desis Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia menyapa dengan riang beberapa staff yang berpapasan di perjalanan, mengingat semua orang di agensi mengenalnya terlebih Luhan adalah pribadi yang ramah. Sampai ia tak sengaja melewati sebuah studio pemotretan yang terlihat sibuk. Ia mendapati Seulgi, sekertaris kakaknya, tengah serius berbicara dengan salah satu kru di studio.

"Seulgi, apa akan ada pemotretan di sini?"

Seulgi yang disapa Luhan segera membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum ramah. "Iya, _Eonni_. Calon model pengganti anda sudah datang. _Sajangnim_ ingin melihatnya melakukan uji coba sesi pemotretan sebelum penandatanganan kontrak resmi," jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_?!" pekik Luhan senang mendapat kabar bagus dari Seulgi. "Dimana calon model penggantiku? Dimana? Dimana?" dari pertanyan Luhan, ia terdengar begitu antusias.

"Dia sedang bersiap di ruang ganti. Jongin- _oppa_ dan Sehun juga ada di sana," Seulgi buru-buru mengimbuhkan pernyataan lain saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, "Bagaimanapun mereka yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas calon model pengganti anda."

"Ah, benar juga," Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Hampir saja ia berpikiran kotor jika calon suaminya dan Jongin mengintip di ruang ganti. "Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Luhan segera melangkah kakinya di sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok studio dan bergegas memasuki ruang ganti. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa dan bagaimana perawakan calon model pengganti yang dibawa Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hihi, apakah mereka berhasil menemukan perempuan dengan _image_ polos sepertiku?" gumamnya bermonolog ria. Hei, kau sendiri sudah tidak polos karena ternodai Oh Sehun, Luhan.

Dengan penuh semangat, wanita itu langsung membuka pintu ruang ganti tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"SEHUNNIE~" ia berteriak riang memanggil Sehun dengan nada manja. Kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Sehun, Jongin, dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena ada seseorang yang menginterupsi di tengah diskusi mereka.

"Hannie~" Sehun tersenyum menyambut pelukan Luhan. "Kau ke sini?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, sebelum ia menangkap seseorang yang menatapnya dengan wajah gugup.

"Apa dia model baru yang kalian bawa untuk menggantikanku?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun," Jongin memperkenalkan Baekhyun, "Baek, dia adalah Park Luhan. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja ia tahu seorang model papan atas yang setiap bulannya muncul di berbagai kolom majalah bahkan sebagai covernya. Luhan juga kerap bersliweran di layar kaca sebagai bintang tamu. Sedikitnya ia memang tahu beberapa artis yang bernaung di agensi PCY Entertainment melalui Hyorin yang begitu terobsesi ingin bekerja di agensi ini. Tak pernah ia sangka ia akan menjadi calon penggantinya. Apakah ia mampu? Mengabaikkan rasa pesimisnya, Baekhyun bangun dan seketika membungkuk sopan pada Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_ ," sapa Baekhyun, selanjutnya terperangah saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kyaaa ... kau benar-benar imut sekali. Mereka memang tidak salah memilihmu, Baekhyunnie~"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung. Ia memang suka jika ada seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"22 tahun."

"Kau lebih muda dariku. Jadi panggil aku _eonni, ne_?" pinta Luhan sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Luhan memang terkenal memiliki _baby face_. Jadi tidak salah jika Baekhyun sempat mengira mereka seumuran, nyatanya Luhan lebih tua darinya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun? Silakan berdiri di sana." Pria dengan sebuah kamera terkalung di lehernya menyerobot perbincangan.

"Jongdae-ya. Kau sangat tidak sopan," desis Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok itu.

"Maaf noona, aku hanya menjalankan perintah sajangnim." Jongdae meringis lirik Chanyeol yang sudah memasang wajah tidak sabar.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala paham. Dasar kakaknya itu memang tak punya jiwa penyabar.

Mengabaikan keduanya yang terokus pada Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun meremas jemarinya yang membeku. Keringat dingin mulai keluar di dahinya bingung memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya. Mengetahui ia lolos, keinginan untuk mempunyai apartemen sendiri sudah membumbung tinggi dalam benaknya. Tapi ia tak menyangka dibalik kesenangan masih ada rintangan terjal yang harus ia jalani.

"Ayo Baekhyun-sshi. Bersiaplah."

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

Jangan remehkan pekerjaan seorang model. Baekhyun yang dulu mengira pekerjaan model adalah pekerjaan termudah, kini ia menerima karma. Sorot sinar lampu yang tertuju padanya begitu menyilaukan, terlebih lensa kemera dengan dia sebagai fokus utama membuat ototnya kaku seakan menolak untuk digerakan.

Meskipun Luhan sudah memberi contoh pose apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, tapi tubuh dan otak Baekhyun tak bisa berjalan sinkron. Hanya ada gerakan kaku yang ia perlihatkan.

Melihat calon modelnya seperti sebuah boneka kayu dengan benang sebagai penggerak, membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengar decakan itu seolah mendengar dentingan lonceng kematian. Mereka menelan ludah dengan berat. Riwayat mereka disini akan segera habis melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol langsung membatalkan Baekhyun sebagai modelnya. Setiap pergerakan Chanyeol, benar-benar mereka perhatikan walaupun tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan atasannya itu.

Berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih dagu calon modelnya. "Byun Baekhyun. Tak usah memaksa dirimu untuk berpose seperti Luhan. Kau bebas berpose apapun sesukamu. Ekspresikan perasaanmu lewat lensa kamera agar semua orang tahu jika kau sedang bahagia. Kau bahagiakan jika diterima sebagai modelku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali, membuat sudut bibir Chanyeok tertarik. "Kalau begitu ungkapkanlah itu lewat kamera dan kau bebas bergaya apapun. Semangatlah."

Bagaikan mantra, perkataan Chanyeol sukses menyihir Baekhyun. Pria itu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan memperhatikan kembali calon modelnya. Harapan besar sudah ia berikan kepada Baekhyun, ia tak ingin jika wanita itu menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Senyuman terpulas diwajah Chanyeol melihat kini Baekhyun berani menatap lensa kamera Jongdae yang selalu siap siaga membidik modelnya.

"Ya, tersenyum seperti itu. Tetap fokus ke kamera." Jongdae memberi aba-aba. Pose pertama yang Baekhyun berikan adalah senyum ceria menatap kamera dan pose selanjutnya seolah membuat Jongin dan Sehun merasakan dewa pencabut nyawa ada disekitar mereka.

"Gawat."

"Ya, benar Jongin hyung. Ini benar-benar gawat." Tak hentinya mereka berdua panik dengan proses pemotretan ini. Tak ada semenit keduanya lega melihat bosnya yang membujuk Baekhyun, kini Jongin dan Sehun kembali harap-harap cemas. Entah apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan kepada Baekhyun sehingga wanita itu kini berpose bebas di depan kamera. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya.

Wanita yang kini sedang menjadi sorotan semua orang di dalam studio ini sukses membuat semuanya terperangah. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi bagi Jongin dan Sehun yakin jika itu adalah pertanda buruk.

Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berpose memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian berganti pose membelakangi kamera dengan tangan dipinggang, kepala mendongak memperlihatkan tubuh sintalnya seolah tak terpengaruhi dengan ia yang tengah mengenakan piyama berwarna putih dengan motif bebek kuning. Mengibaskan rambut panjang bergelombang seolah sedang iklan produk sampo dengan pandangan mata menggoda menatap Jongdae-kamera Jongdae- yang sukses membuat pria yang baru saja menikah satu bulan talu menjadi gugup berdoa agar ia tidak tergoda.

Semua pose Baekhyun sungguh membuat Jongin dan Sehun gigit jari cemas memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengamati Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Tak ada bedanya dengan kakaknya, Luhan yang memberikan padangan horor kepada calon suaminya. "Sehunnie."

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Lirih Sehun menundukkan kepala, menyesal. Sepertinya besok ia harus bersiap membeli map dan membuat surat lamaran pekerjaan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sayang, gawat." Luhan mendekat meraih lengan Sehun.

Sehun yang masih lesu masih terus menuduk, "I-iya, sangat gawat karena aku akan di pe—

"Aduh aku tak menyangka 'adik' oppa bangun hanya dengan melihat pose sensual Baekhyun."

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka jika adik—" Ucapan Sehun terhenti sejenak, meluruskan pandangan menatap paras ayu kekasihnya, " _MWORAGO?_?"

 **\- ɛɜ PRETTY WOMAN ɛɜ -**

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Woaah g nyangka ff ini sampai tiga bulan terbengkalai TT

Maafkan kami yaaaa /deep bow/ aku yang baru penyesuaian dengan tempat kerjaan baru yang pindah-pindah dan kak summerlight yang tengah sibuk dengan real life sukar membagi waktu TT Kami usahakan next chap g ampe sebulan(?) EH? Hahahaha

Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini :') bagi kalian yang masih menunggu~ ini kami persembahkan untuk kalian^^

Update ini kami sempatkan untuk sebagai acara ulang tahun meriah author ketceh Kadee, Vena dan Otong~ Maaf aku kemarin g ngucapin TT mau ngucapin tapi telat hiks… disini aja ya~ **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN**! Semoga kalian berdua sehat dan diberi umur panjang, semoga harapan di tahun 2017 tercapai~ yey~

Dan banyak author update yang lain diantaranya: **PrincePink - Oh Yuri - Pupuputri feat Sayaka dini – RedApplee – Purflowerian – Lolipopsehun – Parkayoung - Brida Wu - Blood Type-B - Hyurien92 - OhLan94 (wattpad) - Nidia Park**. Silakan mampir~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^


End file.
